borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Whats all the fuzz about with Pearls?
Hi Borderlanders. Honestly. Why the Fuzz about Pearls. I listed some of my Stuff on my userpage and its far from High-End. But its fun to play with and at least something close to a fight. Beats Craw on Solos in both Playthroughs. Isnt hunting items and doing shot-outs the sense of the game? So why duping all the Pearls?? Takes away the reason to play. Even worst with modded Shite. Switching to GOD-Mode and ..... what then. Dont even needs Pearls. Game Over. So this is just to say.... Its fun even without any Pearls. So all young and new players, be patient. Have Fun. Murgel99 12:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) One word: RARE. Pearlescent are easily some of the toughest guns to find in the game and people just get impatient and since it's so easy to duplicate items, they say "Whatever, Just make me a copy". I have no problem with this - I only use guns that I find, but I still have two pearls and a mega cannon left to find. I do agree with your opinion on mods. Why do you need pearlescentitems if you're just gonna go through the game with your roseomega and stock shotgun? The funny thing is, most of them aren't even that great. 12:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thats what i meant also.... Rare. Just rare. Not better, or even good. ;) Murgel99 13:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I beg to differ. Although some of the Pearls are a bit gimmicky, few weapons come anywhere close to the corrosive destruction of a Serpens, the sheer head-popping power of a Bessie, or the wonderful shock/transfusion combo that an Aries offers. I've also had great results with the Tsunami and Nemesis. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 08:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I said most aren't even that great. I prefer my Defiler to a Serpens, which is a perfectly good subtitute; the only pearls I actually use are the Bessie, Aries and the shields. 13:12, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I was more referring to Murge, who said they were not even good. This is just objectively untrue, simply by looking at the stats.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes they are good, but some ppl sound like they die without one. I was just referring to the fact that a more rare weapons isnt that much better per se. I have just picked up my first Pearl. An Avenger. 1 Shot Combat Rifle. Not impressed. Using a Nemesis kills a Lance in 1-2 Shots depends on proc ? / my Defiler does in 1-3 shots or the Firehawk burns em up in 2 sec for chemical ones. I was just annoyed one more time by all the Idupepearlsfor.... etc So for the Avenger... I am still looking for a scoped (preferrably type2) Shock/Explosive Violator. (x2 or higher / damage above 100x3) Murgel99 17:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the Avenger is one of those ones that's a neat concept but not particularly practical. Sort of like the Jackal and Stalker. Even the Tsunami isn't like, crazy awesome, but a good one with high damage (mine is 222, i think) plus the chance to proc two elems at x4 is prettty awesome. The highest non-elem SMG I have is a 236/90.1/17.6 Torgue something. So even though the Tsunami may be sort of gimmicky with the wave patterns and low velocity, it still beats it on stats with the added proc damage factored in. I do agree though that they aren't the end-all be-all of weapons in the game. A good few of them are only really useful for specific situations, and even then there's always an alternative. I'd sooner give up one of my pearls than some of my Purples. I guess it's nice that they're balanced enough as to not break the game like the Hellfire does, though.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC)